fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Philippy Keith
Philippy Keith Keit - jest córką Judy Keith i Patricka Blake'a, siostrą Rose Keith, ciocią Christine Monogram (lub Keith, jeszcze zobaczę) oraz praprawnuczką Virginii Keith. Urodziła się 12 czerwca w Danville. Ludzie mówią na nią najczęściej Phil lub Philly. Powstawanie Początkowo Philippy miała mieć na imię Bellatriks (za dużo Harry'ego Pottera), miała być jedyną córką pierwotnej (pierwszej wersji) Judy oraz miała być starsza. Judy obiecała sobie, że jej dzieci będą miały normalne imiona, jednak nie wytrzymała i nazwała swoją córkę niespotykanym imieniem. Była bardzo cichą i miłą postacią. Związywała swoje włosy tak jak obecna Rose. Zmieniłam jej imię, ponieważ to przesada nazwać dziwnie dwie postaci pod rząd, a charakter uległ zmianie, ponieważ wcześniej Bella była po prostu bez charateru. Charater Charakter Philippy jest lekkim przeciwieństwem charakteru Rose. Dziewczynka lubi się śmiać i bawić, jednak nie jest szalona jak Sophie. Podczas, gdy Rose odpycha od siebie ludzi swoim chłodem, Phil przyciąga ich swoim ciepłym uśmiechem. Zazwyczaj niczym się nie przejmuje i brakuje jej powagi, jednak potrafi zachować się jak należy, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest również trochę wrażliwa, a czasami uległa. Zazwyczaj nie gra roli samca Alfa, tylko robi to, co grupa. Do negatywnych cech dziewczyny należy m.in. zazdrość. Philippy bardzo często jest zazdrosna o Freda, jednak stara się tego nie okazywać. Początkowo stara się ignorować tą wadę, z czasem jednak zaczyna się ona robić coraz bardziej uciążliwa i bolesna, co uniemożliwia jej normalne funkcjonowanie. Z czasem jej zazdrość zmienia się w coś w rodzaju zawiści. Wygląd Philly jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu, z ładnymi, brązowymi włosami średniej długości i z niebieskimi oczami. Nie ma nadwagi, jednak nie można jej nazwać chudą. Mimo to, nie czuje potrzeby, by schudnąć - dobrze się czuje we własnym ciele. Włosy wiąże w dwa wysokie kucyki. Starała się nadać włosom w miarę oryginalny wygląd, dlatego używa lakieru do włosów zrobionego przez Faith i Joy, by jej włosy nie opadały, tylko sprawiały wrażenie wręcz nieruchomych i skierowanych w górę. Najczęściej zakłada fioletową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, a na nią czarną kurtkę z dużą ilością kieszeni. Zakłada również krótkie spodenki, fioletowe skarpetki i brązowe buty. Jako nastolatka jest o wiele szczuplejsza - ostatecznie zrzuciła zbędne kilogramy, sprawiając, że jest nawet chuda, a nie tylko szczupła. Ma bardziej kobiecą sylwetkę, chociaż zazdrości odrobinę wyglądu koleżankom ze swojego rocznika, a także przyjaciółkom (np. Faith Flynn). Również odrobinę urosła, chociaż nadal jest niższa od większości znajomych. Zmieniła się również jej fryzura - Philippy przestała wiązać włosy w dwa kucyki, zamiast tego wyprostowała włosy i nosi je teraz rozpuszczone. Wciąż są brązowe, jednak odrobinkę jej ściemniały. Dziewczyna nadal nosi czarną kurtkę, jednak innego typu niż wcześniej. Oprócz tego zakłada fioletową koszulkę na ramiączkach, czarną spódniczkę, fioletowe lub czarne rajstopy oraz czarne kozaczki. Relacje Fred Philippy lubi spędzać czas z Fredem. Przy niej, Fred jest o wiele przytomniejszy niż zwykle i bardziej rozmowny. Phil lepiej dogaduje się z brązowowłosym niż z Xavierem. Często namawia go i jego brata do odrobinę szalonych pomysłów. Kiedy Philippy i Fred są w niebezpieczeństwie, chłopak często się za nią chowa (tak na wszelki wypadek) i stresuje się tym, że Phil prawie zawsze nie zauważa zagrożenia. Phil od dawna darzy Freda uczuciem, jednak chłopak nie odwzajemnia tego w dokładnie ten sam sposób, przez co to Philippy często stara się przejąć inicjatywę i coś zrobić. Jednocześnie Phil nie nastawia się na to, że mają od razu stać się parą, przez co z czasem staje się jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Xavier Philippy widuje się z nim prawie codziennie. Phil namawia go i Freda do budowania różnych wynalazków. Mimo, że go lubi, woli spędzać czas z Fredem. Phil tak dobrze kamufluje swoje faworyzowanie Freda, że w pewnym momencie Xavier zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie jest w nim zakochana. Jako jedyny doszedł do takiego wniosku, jednak szybko mu przeszło (skąd on wziął taki pomysł?). Joy Flynn Dziewczyny są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Praktycznie codziennie spędzają ze sobą czas (najczęściej robiąc jakieś głupie lub niebezpieczne rzeczy). Phil najczęściej naśladuje koleżankę i dostosowuje się do jej dziwnych planów, co zresztą jej odpowiada. Gdy coś im się nie uda lub spowodują jakieś zniszczenia, Joy próbuje zwalić winę na Phil, jednak brązowowłosa stawia wtedy silny opór i dochodzi do kłótni, która jednak mimo wszystko szybko się kończy. Faith Flynn Faith, podobnie jak Joy, jest przyjaciółką Philippy, jednak Phil spędza z nią mniej czasu niż z Rudą. Faith często jest dla niej jak starsza siostra, której może się wyżalić i która służy jej dobrą radą. Faith nie podoba się to, że Philly często daje się wykorzystywać Jo, jednak nic nie mówi, a zamiast tego stara się nauczyć szatynkę asertywności. Z wiekiem relacje dziewczyn znacznie się ocieplają - są sobie o wiele bliższe niż jako dzieci. Mówią sobie prawie o wszystkim i często się spotykają, mimo mnóstwa zajęć i innych własnych spraw. Galeria Inne informacje *Jej ulubiony kolor to fioletowy. *Zdrobnienie jej imienia "Philly" czyta się jak "Filly", czyli źrebak. *Rodzice spodziewali się, że będzie chłopcem i chcieli nazwać go "Phil", jednak urodziła się dziewczynka, którą ostatecznie nazwano Philippy. *Kiedy jest sama w domu, zakłada skarpetki i ślizga się w nich po podłodze. *Dzięki Joy nauczyła się grać na gitarze. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie